


A Fulfilling Meal

by I_Love_Fandoms



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Other, Undefined Gender Reader, Vampire Wheatley, aphrodisiac saliva, implied sex at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_Fandoms/pseuds/I_Love_Fandoms
Summary: “Are you sure? I’ve… never really done this before… What if I can’t control myself?”Of course, there was that too. Maybe that’s why you’re attracted to him, to begin with, the way he clearly cares for humans even though he’s technically their rightful predator.“I trust that you won’t.”
Relationships: Wheatley (Portal)/Reader
Kudos: 75





	A Fulfilling Meal

When you first met him, you had obviously been terrified for your life. After all, you hadn’t expected your hike in the woods to end with you running into a  _ vampire _ of all things, and had expected that it would be the end of you. So you had been surprised by his actions, how far he went to stay away from you, especially considering that you had tripped previously and scraped your knee, leaving the scent of blood in the air. That was a few weeks ago, and now you knew better. Feeling sympathetic you had allowed him to move in with you, giving him access to a far better way to wash up, and once you got his measurements, you bought him some new clothes. There was still that thing though that had you worried, and it was his diet. The only thing you offered was animal blood, that you could buy legally at least, but you doubted that it was enough.

You didn’t know the nutrient difference between animal and human blood, but you could guess from the way he acted around you that it just wasn’t doing enough for him. You don’t know why, but you feel the need to help him. Problem is, there’s only one way for you to give him what he needs, legally, and you’re not sure if you’re ready to take that step just yet. However, you think that some information couldn’t hurt, and one day you decide to ask him.

“You’re telling me… that your saliva contains an aphrodisiac?” It’s not what you had expected to hear when you asked him about how his whole ‘feeding’ worked, and you couldn’t stop the blush slowly appearing on your cheeks as your mind instantly imagine just what that could entail. The blush on his cheeks assures you that he’s most likely as flustered by that knowledge as you are, and not for the first time you think about how cute he looks, but you push that thought away. “So, like, whoever you bite just, feel pleasure instead of pain? That… I’ll admit, that can be useful. For ensuring that they don’t hurt themselves, I mean!” You hurriedly add that last part, feeling embarrassed and dearly hoping that he wouldn’t take this all the wrong way.

You weren’t exactly a stranger to sex, you’ve done it enough to know what you like, and for the first time, you wish you weren’t. It would certainly keep you from trying  _ not _ to imagine how it would feel to be bitten by him. You weren’t having much success on that part though. “ _ I, well, I suppose that’s a good point… I haven’t exactly hunted, though, so I wouldn’t know of its usefulness. _ ” Curse the man for being too cute for his own good, though you could understand why he wouldn’t know just how useful that perk is. You doubted that many humans have wandered as close to his home as you did that day. Though you wondered how the hell he found out about his unique saliva.

“ _ What brought this on, though? Are you planning something? _ ” Now, more than ever, you wish that you weren’t so easy to read, but you’re here now so you might as well make the offer. After all, if it’s not gonna hurt, then it can’t be  _ that _ bad, right? The curiosity in his eyes is soon replaced by understanding, and mentally you curse yourself for staring too much at his mouth but fuck you can’t help it. The thought of his teeth buried into your neck is just so strong. “I uh, I was thinking that… maybe, you know…” You never thought you’d have so much trouble getting the words out, but suddenly you just find yourself tongue-tied. The way he looks at you so intently isn’t helping out, only making your blush darker.

“ _ Are you sure? I’ve… never really done this before… What if I can’t control myself? _ ” Of course, there was that too. Maybe that’s why you’re attracted to him, to begin with, the way he cares for humans even though he’s technically their rightful predator. “I trust that you won’t.” As flustered as you are, your desire to reassure him allows you to speak. It was true though. You did trust him, as he’s certainly had plenty of opportunities to get a drink while you’ve been asleep, yet he’s kept his word and stuck with the animal blood you provided. “You’ve done a lot of things that deserve my trust. And… well, I think that you deserve a proper meal. I’m willing.”

You’re very much aware that you’ve been leaning against the living room wall while you spoke with him, and you could feel your heart skip a beat as he stepped closer, clearly nervous but appreciative of your offer. “ _ If you’re sure… Thank you, luv. _ ” That nickname almost made you feel weak at the knees, but that was nothing compared to the thudding of your heart in your chest. Tilting your head to the side to give him better access to your neck, you can’t stop the goosebumps from appearing at the sensation of his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin, but you manage to stop yourself from shivering. A sound of surprise escapes you as you feel arms wrapping around you, though you can’t help but lean a little into his hold.

It was grounding and allowed you to rest your head on his shoulder. You couldn’t help being a little tense, and it seems that he realized that, as a sudden but undeniably soft kiss to your neck causes your breath to hitch. You  _ know _ that he attempts to get you to relax, which you end up doing, but you can’t deny how it sends little jolts of arousal along your nerves. And then he bites down, eliciting a soft gasp from you, but certainly not from pain. Sure you felt his fangs piercing your skin and burying into your flesh, but it seems that the aphrodisiac in his saliva did its job. A shiver shoots up your spine and you find yourself grateful for the wall pressing into your back because you’re sure that you’d fall over otherwise.

It was pleasurable, more so than you had imagined, and you find yourself clinging onto him, thrilled to feel him push a knee just in-between your legs. With pleasure clouding your mind, you’re not even aware enough to stop yourself from grinding against his leg, soft sounds of pleasure escaping you and mingling together with what can only be his sounds of enjoyment to finally get a fulfilling meal. You dimly realize that you can feel a very much real bulge in his pants, and before you can stop yourself you’ve already placed a hand over it, and another shiver shoots up your spine as you feel his growl against your neck, but he’s not stopping you. What he does, however, is pulling away from your neck with a lick over the fresh bite wound, probably to seal it and keep you from bleeding out.

You’re still in the throes of pleasure from the aphrodisiac, but you find your head clearing up slowly, and blush realizing that not only is your hand halfway into his pants, but you’re still grinding against his leg like a horny teen. Surprisingly he doesn’t move away or try to remove your hand, but you still feel his breath tickling against your ear. “ _ Say, luv, you wouldn’t mind us moving to somewhere more… comfortable? _ ” That huskiness in his voice makes you feel hot all over, and you swore you could feel your heart do a flip in response. “Oh fuck yes please.” Briefly, you wonder if it’s just the remaining aphrodisiac in your system that makes you so eager, but once on the other side of the bedroom door… well, you don’t have it in you to care.


End file.
